


The Space Between Us

by Karrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Adventures in Sith Temples, After Crait, After TLJ, Canon Compliant, Choking, Conflict, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dream Rape, Force Dream Sex, Force dreams, If you don't like it don't fucking read it, Masturbating, Now I wanna write an AU, Oops, Slow Burn, Smut, So much fucking research for this, Star Wars - Freeform, Travelling together, Yes I have a choking kink, a different type of torture method ;), but i'm tagging non-con just in case, force bonds are FOREVER, possibly a 200k word fic, silly kids, the force ships reylo, to find a non existent "cure" of the force bond, tw rape?, until the end, we're in for the long haul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrow/pseuds/Karrow
Summary: The more they push away from each other, the more they're forced together. — Months after Crait, Kylo Ren and Rey begin to resent each other after she rejects his proposal. But the Force has other plans, and keeps pulling them together while they're asleep. While neither of them truly want to break their bond, they travel together in search of a way to end it for good.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The First Time

 

The air was hot and dry, the sun beating down furiously on his skin, in a place where he recognized. As he walked, his feet were met with the resistance of sand, weighing down every step he took. Looking up at the only sun in the sky, Kylo Ren knew he wasn’t on Tattooine. He didn’t know why he was on Jakku, or where he was walking towards, but every minute on the planet made him desperate to leave. A thought escaped him, of a girl who had been waiting here for 20 years— _no,_ he told himself. He refused to think of her, the scavenger. The rejection had left an ache where his heart used to be, the heart of Ben Solo, the boy he had killed. At the time, it had made sense. They were both alone in this world, and she was his equal in the Force whether he liked to admit it or not. For a fleeting moment, he allowed himself to think back to when he felt the softness of her tiny hand in his when he had seen her— _them, side by side_ —at the head of an empire that lacked the weakness of the Sith and the Jedi. It had been easy, betraying his master for that future, the future he had craved since the moment they had fought on Starkiller Base. But no, in all her weakness, she had denied him that future by running back to her resistance. Back to her _friends,_ back to General Organa. Ren longed to see them all dead at his feet, and maybe then— _then,_ she would want hi--  

He didn’t allow himself to finish the thought.

In the distance, a fallen AT-AT laid, halfway buried in the sand. A feeling of dread crept up his spine the closer he got, the remnants of a fallen empire staring at him from beyond, almost mockingly. Still, Ren kept moving forward, his body betraying his instincts to run the opposite direction to a shuttle that would get him off this fucking planet. When he reached the metal corpse, he crouched down to get through a doorway someone had crudely cut into the walker. Inside, it had been hollowed out, a shell of what it used to be. To his right, a hammock made of a rough material hung between two metal poles; and to his left a makeshift table and chair made out of old starship parts. As his eyes scanned the place, he wonders what pitiful creature would live here and why he was drawn to this place. On a wall, there were number markings—whoever lived here had been living here for a long time it seems.

Ren felt a movement behind him, and his hand immediately went to reach for the hilt of his lightsaber only to find it missing. Turning around to face whoever or whatever had dared to sneak up on him, only to find a small girl of no more than 10 years old, who hadn’t even so much as looked his way as she entered through the doorway easily as if she had a thousand times. The girl, dressed in rags that looked filthy, as though they hadn’t been washed in days, walked right past him as if she didn’t see his hulking form in the middle of her home. She hauled a sack filled with metal parts with difficulty, as it easily could’ve weighed more than she did. The girl sat down on the floor next to him and began to look through the metal parts, turning them over carefully as she examined each one. Not once did she acknowledge his presence, and it was almost as if he was a specter, an unwelcome ghost haunting the girl’s home as she unknowingly kept doing… whatever she was doing. Ren crouched next to the girl to get a better look, her distinct features—sun-kissed skin, hazel eyes, three neat buns on top of her head, _freckles—_

_Rey—no,_ he told himself, _the_ scavenger _._

Ren felt the ache in his chest again. She was so _alone_ , and it reminded him of the childhood of the boy he had killed, of the name she had called him. He hadn’t bothered to correct her, and as he had looked into her sad eyes as they stood in the throne room, he realized he didn’t mind. She could call him anything, _a monster, a murderous snake—_ there was nothing he would have done, nothing he could have done, for they both held the same loneliness that their souls recognized in each other, both reaching, desperately grasping at the other, forming a bond within the Force between the two, the moment they had invaded each others’ minds back on the Finalizer after he had captured her on Takodana. Snoke claimed to have bridged their minds together, but Ren knew the truth—the Force brought them together for a reason, and the scavenger refused to _accept_ her place at his side as his equal, his partner, his lover—

The thought escaped him too quickly. Ren knew, that ultimately, their bond would turn… physical. He couldn’t deny his attraction to her, his need to possess her in every sense of the word. As a dark-sider user, he was no stranger to the power drawn from carnal pleasures. He first felt it when he hunted her down on Takodana, when she was just a means of getting the map to Skywalker. Ren remembers how she trembled under his force-hold, how her small frame fell into his arms when he made her sleep, how it seemed that she fit so well into the crevices of his own body as he carried her away like a bride. After he had her strapped to the interrogation chair, he allowed himself to look at her. The way her long eyelashes curled upwards, the freckles that dusted her sun-kissed skin, her lithe, toned body unassumingly pliant to his mercy. At that moment, she was _his,_ there was nothing stopping him from taking her mind or her body, had he wished.

_You know I can take whatever I want, right?_

He could have taken her, and maybe he should have. He had spent the next several months after their fight on Starkiller imagining how her writhing body would look under his, moaning his name, taking in his cock, tears in her hazel eyes, _begging_ him to make her cum. Those nights, he would take himself in his hand to relieve himself from the building frustration caused by his imagination. At times, he would wonder if she’d do the same—Would she graze her hands down her body to touch what lay between her honeyed thighs? Had she wanted him, the way he craved her? Ren would grow hard at the thought of her spreading the lips apart, fingers spreading her nectar across her slit, which he desperately wanted to taste. After he would spill his seed thinking of all the different ways he would take her, he would sleep, dreaming that perhaps one day she would accept his offer to become his apprentice. But instead, she had run to Skywalker, to add insult to injury. Ren had resented her for that—he had so much more he could offer to her than that old fool ever could. Ren had resolved to kill her the next time he saw her, but when he first saw her after the Force had connected them for the first time, he knew for certain that he would never be able to.

And now, staring at the tiny form of what she had been like as a child, he knew he never could.

“Ben?”

He turned to see the scavenger behind him, her arms crossed on her chest, the look in her eyes was not unfamiliar—she had been looking at him the same way when she closed off their bond on her end after Crait. The child was now nowhere to be found, the woman in front of him having taken her place instead.

Ren took a hesitant step towards her, and she stepped back. He still hadn’t replied to her, and after several minutes she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Where is here?” He finally responded, even though he knew the answer.

“My dreams,” The scavenger looked almost uncomfortable for a moment, “You’re not supposed to be here, I’ve closed off the bond.”

Ren almost laughed. “I don’t think the Force cares,” He said. She could try to block him out as much as she wanted, he hadn’t done this voluntarily. Although he had to at least admit to himself he wasn’t exactly upset he had slipped into her dreams. It had been months since Crait, and he found himself craving her presence against his own will.

“We’re having the same dream?” She asked, clearly getting agitated. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“No,” Ren snapped. “I don’t particularly care about revisiting your pathetic childhood, so no. I’m _not_ doing this on purpose.”

The scavenger visibly winced at what he had said, and he felt a swell of emotions he didn’t care to feel. She walked passed him then, going over to sit at the makeshift table he had seen when he had first walked in. There was a wilting flower in a vase on top of it, the petals scattered on the surface. She looked at it almost sadly, caressing the remaining petals on the flower as if they were precious to her.

“Right before I had left Jakku, it had been days since I was able to water this plant. I had little water left to drink, and I couldn’t waste it and risk dehydrating,” She said as she plucked the rest off the petals off the flower. “It died, and I knew watering it was pointless and a waste of resources but it was _something_ that needed me to take care of it… and I let it die.”

Ren wanted to tell her that he didn’t care. After all, he had killed his own father, had killed countless of other people, what did it matter that she let a fucking flower die? She looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking. Maybe she did. If she did, she didn’t say anything in exchange, and he wondered how she could still feel so lonely surrounded by friends.

Maybe it was because her soul called to his just as much as his called to hers.

He regretted the thought almost immediately. The scavenger had heard his errant ramble, and she stared at him with the same sad eyes from when they had been in the throne room, and he had asked her to join him.

_Don’t do this, Ben._ The scavenger had begged. _Please don’t go this way._

He had offered her the universe. He would have given her anything. He was certain she knew this, and yet.. Here they were, months later, being pulled together by the Force, enemies once more. Ren had let his anger consume him, relishing in the power the dark offered him all while fighting the call to the light he had felt the moment the scavenger girl had entered his life. He hated it. He hated _her_ and wanted her all the same. It was driving him mad, only to be made worse by having her so close within his grasp but just out of reach.

Emperor Kylo Ren. All the power in the galaxy, yet so alone.

He had thought, for a fleeting moment, of just forcing her to be with him, chaining her to his throne like a slave or a pet to use. She wouldn’t be able to stop him, nobody could. But he selfishly wanted to possess all of her— _willing_ to be at his side as she’s supposed to be. It was all but a distant memory now, a dream that he had been wrong about. Ren ruled the galaxy with an iron fist, hunting down what was left of the Resistance with vigor. Every lead turned up empty, but he knew no one was willing to help the Resistance now, with the destruction of Hosnian Prime and D’Qar.

_At least Skywalker was gone,_ he selfishly thought. All those years, searching for him and he was finally _dead_. Although, it was a pity he didn’t get the chance to do it himself. Skywalker’s death had only been an after effect of force projection so that the rebels could escape. Ren knew it was only a matter of time before Rey would beg him to come back to complete her Force training, but he was impatient and he would rather have her at his side than not. At first, Ren would punish her for rejecting him, and he would think of ways to do so every night. But afterward… _after s_ he would completely submit to him and his teachings, he would offer her the place at his side again, and she would not reject him again.

“Where is the Resistance base located?” Ren mockingly inquired, fully aware she would never reveal their location, but hoping it would piss her off enough to come to want to fight him again.

To his disappointment, the scavenger rolled her eyes at him. “Why would I tell you?”

“Because maybe,” Ren started, choosing his next words very carefully. “Maybe, you want me to find you.”

The scavenger stood then and looked up at him, searching his features for any emotion, but his face was another mask he wore. He would never let her see him so vulnerable as she had in the throne room.

“It’s not about what I want, Ben,” She looked down as she said that name again, the name of the boy that he had killed. “It’s about what’s best for the galaxy.”

His laugh startled her, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _They_ could have changed the system together and created a new one that fit both their ideals. “If you cared about the galaxy, you would’ve taken up my offer, _scavenger._ ” Ren approached her then, and gently cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up at him.

“Because now, I will tear apart every corner of the fucking galaxy to find you.”


	2. Alone

Chapter 2 – Alone

 

Ever since she had left Jakku, there had only been a few places she had been to. Rey didn’t recognize this place, yet wandered through its halls as if she did. She had felt disoriented after what had happened yesterday night when Ben had appeared in her dreams. No matter what she did to close off from the bond, she always felt his presence at the edge of her mind; a sea of emotions and thoughts crashing against the wall of her subconscious, its waves reaching for entry. After the throne room incident, she had resolved to forget about their bond—they were on opposite sides of a war, and she had failed to convince him to turn to the Light. He killed Snoke because he wanted power, not because he cared for her.

_You’re nothing,_ Ben had said. _But not to me._

It was a lie. If he truly cared for her, he would’ve called off the attack on the Resistance. He wouldn’t have followed them to Crait, where he proceeded to try to wipe out what was left of the only family she knew. No, Ben was selfish—He wanted her to stand beside him not because he cared for her, but because he knew that he had no other equal. With her by his side, there would be nothing to stand in the way of his crusade to rule the galaxy, and in his twisted mind, he actually thought she would join him. Perhaps it had been because of the Force vision he had seen, but what of the Force vision she had seen of him turning to the Light? Had both of their visions been wrong? Rey didn’t know anyone with knowledge of the Force to ask these questions to. Well, she did... But she was currently ignoring him for the rest of her life.

“Han, where are you off to now?” A familiar voice said. It almost sounded like—

“Leia, if I knew I would tell you, but I don’t; so I can’t.”

The voices were coming closer to her now, and Rey panicked and hid in a near crevice within one of the walls, hoping to blend in with the environment. She didn’t know where she was, or if she was in danger and Rey was first and foremost a survivor. A scavenger, his voice echoed in her head. She tried to shake off the feeling of hurt when he refused to call her by her name anymore. She wasn’t planning on stopping calling him his.

“You’ve only been back for a few hours, I'm sure whatever you need to do can wait until I return from the Senate in a few days?” Leia—The voice had been Leia’s. Only she sounded different, almost as if she was using a voice modulator to make herself sound younger than she was. Out of curiosity, Rey peaked her head out slowly from her hiding spot to get a better look. She knew she was in no danger here, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was intruding on an intimate moment.

Only a few feet from her stood younger versions of Han and Leia in what appeared to be a heated argument. _Another Force vision?_

“No, it can’t wait, sweetheart,” Han inched closer to the door, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. “I have an important mission to do which requires my immediate attention. I’ll only be gone for a few weeks or months.”

“I have _important_ duties as well, Han,” Leia said, sounding tired. “You know, my duties as a senator to the Galactic Republic? Please just stay, the trip to Coruscant isn’t far. I’ll only be gone for 48 hours and then I’ll be back and you can run off again.” She turned away from him as he went to grab her arm. “Please, I don’t want to leave Ben alone again.”

Han dropped the hand that had been reaching for her, picking up his blaster where it rested from a nearby table instead. “Leia, the kid will be fine. Honestly, you coddle him too much. At his age, I was already surviving on my own on Corellia. Just leave him with Threepio.”

Rey was so invested in listening in on their conversation that she almost missed the sound of tiny footfalls next to her. She looked down at a boy, no more than 5 years old, sneaking up to stand beside her, behind the same wall she was hiding behind. At first, she was startled and thought maybe he had seen her--however, he didn’t acknowledge her presence, opting to eavesdrop on the conversation with her instead. He was tall for his age, with shiny black hair and sad brown eyes—

The eyes of Ben Solo.

“Sweetheart, I gotta go, please don’t make this harder than it has to be. You know I hate leaving you.” Han embraced her then, but Leia didn’t return it. She kept her arms at her sides, and after a while, Han gave up and opened the door to leave.

“I should have never married you,” Leia turned away from him, and Rey saw the glint of tears in her eyes, tears she refused to shed. “You are the worst husband and an even _worse_ father.”

“You knew that the day you met me, yet you married me anyway.”

“A decision I’ll regret for the rest of my life.”

Leia walked away out of sight, and Han stared long after she left. He sighed, and walked through the threshold, closing the door behind him.

Rey looked down at the tiny Ben Solo, his tiny fingers grasping at the wall, yet his face held no emotion. After a short while, he walked away as well, and Rey followed him into a bedroom. Tiny Ben sat down on his bed, playing with a stack of colored wooden blocks, using the Force to stack them together one by one carefully.

She watched him for several minutes, maybe hours. Ben would stack the blocks into a tower, destroy the tower, then repeat the process all over again.

Eventually, Leia came into the room. She looked regal in a long, navy blue dress with a high collar and long sleeves, her hair pinned up in two buns on the sides of her head in a style that reminded Rey much of her own. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Leia’s face was red and puffy from tears, you would’ve never known she was crying in the first place from the stoic expression on her face. Her eyes softened as she looked at Ben playing with the blocks, and for a while, she didn’t say anything.

“Are you leaving too?” Ben was the first to speak.

“I have to, Ben. I have a duty to the Republic which I must uphold.  Someday you’ll understand.” Leia walked over to him, sitting on the bed next to him and wrapping her arms around him. He continued to stack the blocks.

“You don’t _have_ to do anything,” Ben said after a while. “Just like my father doesn’t _have_ to continue smuggling,”

“You could both just stay here,” His words were a whisper as if he hadn’t wanted to say them. Leia buried her nose in his hair, closing her eyes shut to will the tears away.

She released him and stood from the bed then, turning her head away. “We’ll both be back soon, I promise.”

The blocks flew, hitting hard against the wall across from the bed. Ben looked up at his mother, his hands opening and closing into fists.

“Stop making promises neither of you can keep.”

Rey felt both her and Leia’s heart break at the same time.

“I’m so, so sorry, Ben.” Leia left without another word. Soon after she left, Ben disappeared as well, the only indication of him ever being in the room were the blocks scattered on the floor next to the wall.

Rey waited for the force vision to end, but it never did. From what Leia had spoken to her about Ben, she made it seem like he had a privileged life. He grew up on Chandrila, the capital of the New Republic at the time of his birth, but Leia had told her the Galactic Senate chose to rotate to other Core worlds based on elections, so Leia was away from home most of the time and hadn’t noticed the growing darkness in him until it was too late. By then, Leia had figured there was nothing more she could do to prevent him from turning to the dark side, so she had sent him away to Luke in the hopes of saving him, but it only made his resolve to turn to the dark side imminent. Snoke had been corrupting his mind since he had been a boy, and Ben was unable to resist him. His parents had failed him, and Luke failing him was what finally drew him to the edge and pushed him past the point of no return.

And now, there was no saving Ben Solo, who had been killed by Kylo Ren.

_So why did she keep calling him Ben?_

“Looks like I’m not the only one being pulled into your dreams,” Rey turned to find Ben—no, Kylo Ren—leaning against a wall behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. He was so tall—he looked down at her even though there were a few feet between them.

Rey grimaced, remembering how she had accused him of invading her dreams on purpose. She thought he had found a way to bypass her mental block of their bond to get her to talk to him again. At the time, it had made sense. When she was boarding the Falcon, she had looked up at her and almost seemed.. sad. She was certain he would try to convince her to join his cause again, and she couldn’t subject herself to that again. It had hurt too much.

“I’m not doing this on purpose,” Rey said, immediately feeling stupid afterward. He obviously knew that.

“Did you enjoy watching the dream?” Ben asked, shoving himself off the wall he was leaning on and walking towards her. Instinctively, she stepped back.

“You love that, don’t you? Looking at my past, seeing where everything went wrong. Trying to find the man behind the monster.”

Rey looked up at him, suddenly angry. The dream had opened her eyes, but it didn’t change their circumstances. He could have chosen to go back to the Light after he killed Snoke. She would’ve helped him. He had run out of excuses. “It doesn’t have to be this way, you chose the dark side over those that loved you. You were lucky enough to have a home and a family, and you chose to throw it all the way. You killed your father, Luke died protecting us from you, how long will it be until you kill your mother?”

Ben’s face contorted angrily and he raised his hand, his fingers closing around her throat. He squeezed, and the air left her lungs as she struggled to breathe. Her fingers grabbed on to his hand, trying to pry him off.

“Don’t _fucking_ pity me, scavenger,” He spat out, tightening his grip on her throat. “I’ve let the past die. You think you can save Ben Solo? I killed him long before you appeared. You may be my equal in the light, but if you think that will make me forget my destiny, then you’re more stupid than I thought,” He released his hold on her throat, and she collapsed onto the floor, coughing. “I’m Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order and Emperor of the galaxy. And _when_ I find you, I think I’ll dress you like a Hutt slave girl, and chain you to my throne.”

Rey stood then, pulled back her arm and punched him straight in the nose. His head satisfyingly snapped back, blood coming out of his nostrils and into his mouth. He looked at her, and she thought he would try to kill her, but he started laughing instead. It was an unnatural, forced laugh.

“ _If_   you find me, Kylo Ren,” She sneered at him, “I’ll make sure to kill you first.”

He wiped the blood across his face and grinned. “We’ll see.”


	3. Somewhere Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the chapter of the non-con scene. If that makes you uncomfortable, please skip over it and I will include a summary of what happens at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 3—Somewhere Familiar

 

It had been a few days since Rey had slept in fear that he would come into her dreams again uninvited. The last time, she had woken up suddenly and had run to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She could still feel his hand around her throat, choking her. The following morning, she sported five new fingers shaped bruises on the skin of her neck, a painful reminder of what he had done etched on to her flesh. It had taken days for the physical bruise to heal, but the bruise in her heart refused to fade away. At a certain point, Rey had felt like she could save him from Snoke. But even after Snoke’s death, his dark tendrils were still sunk into Ben, corrupting the light that was once there. Even after she had closed the bond, there still had been hoping left in her heart for Ben Solo, but not anymore. If the Force was so cruel as to tie her soul together with his, she would find a way to be rid of it for good. The nights she had spent without sleep were used to analyze the Jedi texts she had taken from Ach-To in hopes that there would be some sort of clue to break the bond between her and Ben. However, she had found no such information in the books and she was beginning to lose hope. Rey had tried to save him from the dark, he made his choice. Why did the Force continue to bring them together when neither would succumb to the other?

Rey knew that if she didn’t find a way to break the bond soon, he would find her. She always felt him in the back of her mind, but he had stopped trying to tear down the wall that kept her mind from his. Perhaps he was angry at her for punching him. She hoped he was, and if he managed to find her she would do a lot worse than punch him, that was for sure. But she could not, would not put the lives of her friends at risk. They were all safe for now. After Crait, General Organa had instructed Rey to take what was left of the Resistance to Ithor—a planet in the Ottega system on the edge of the Inner Rim. Ithor was home to an abandoned Rebel Base from the time of the Empire, but the planet’s atmosphere had been destroyed in 25 ABY during the Yuuzhan Vong War and now, everyone was required to wear a breathing mask if they were to leave off base. Leia had ordered Rey not to go off planet until further notice, as a large bounty had been placed on her head by The First Order for the assassination of their Supreme Leader. Rey had spent so long on Jakku that she longed to see the rest of the galaxy, and now she was a little more than a prisoner, incarcerated by the very people she trusted. Leia had said that they couldn’t afford to lose her. She was the last spark of hope that kept the Resistance alive. The Last Jedi—force bonded to the Jedi Killer. Rey had to admit that the Force had a cruel sense of irony.

Eventually, her resolve succumbed to exhaustion after days of not sleeping. She struggled to stay awake, her eyes closing on their own as she read over the old writings. Rey figured a few minutes of sleep to refresh her mind wouldn’t hurt…

It was different this time.

Rey gripped the blaster in her hand tightly, searching for him in the lush, green surroundings of Takodana. There was no TIE fighters or X-Wings flying in the sky, only the eerie sound of her own heartbeat thundering in her chest and the mist of the planet’s atmosphere clinging to her skin. Her finger hovered over the trigger, expecting him to show at a moment’s notice. She knew the blaster would cause no real damage to him as he could deflect the bolt with the swipe of his hand, but she hoped it would give her more time to run away if she shot fast enough.

The leaves of the trees above her seemed to be singing as the wind swayed them. She had heard a sound to her left and pointed the blaster and shot, but it had only been an animal.

_Creature in a mask._

Rey hadn’t expected him to be a man. She wasn’t ignorant—she knew that humans were capable of terrible things. He had hunted her, abducted her, brought her into his lair and invaded her mind. She had thought him a cruel beast, the attack dog sent to do the First Order’s biding. He had disgusted her, all up until he had removed that blasted mask. Maybe if she hadn’t called him a creature in a mask, he would’ve continued to wear it around her, and then she could’ve truly pretended that he was only a monster and not the human he appeared to be. She wished she had never seen the smoothness of his face, or the way his hair fell over his dark eyes, or the way he looked at her. He had made her feel something that night after she had sought answers in the cave. Rey had never felt so alone than in that moment—and then, she wasn’t. For a brief moment, she wondered what would’ve happened after, if Luke hadn’t ripped the hut apart.

_It doesn’t matter now,_ she thought to herself.   _He’s not who I thought he was. He will always be Kylo Ren._

“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” Kylo purred. Appearing out of nowhere, he was behind her in an instant, gripping the blaster in her hands and squeezed her fingers until she let go of it. He threw it somewhere, but as Rey turned to run away he grabbed her by the arm.

He was in his mask again, looking down at her and she hated that she couldn’t see the expression on his face. She tried to shove him away but his grip on her arm was tight, and as she struggled he brought her close enough to feel that warmth radiating off of him. Rey looked up at him and bared her teeth, placing her hand on his chest to push him away.

“Let me go!” She screamed into his mask. Rey winced as his free hand closed around her throat gently, holding her in place.

“Where’s the droid? I know you have it,” Kylo’s voice was distorted by the voice modulator in his mask, and he was asking about BB-8. She stopped struggling, suddenly confused. Why did he want BB-8? BB-8 held the map to Luke, but Luke was dead…

“Don’t be stupid,” Rey spat, suddenly angry that he thought _she_ was dumb enough to fall for his tricks. “Luke’s dead! You don’t need the map anymore, Ben! You got what you wanted, now _let me go!_ ”

His grip on her throat tightened and he growled at her. “ _How do you know my name?”_

“Wha—“ Rey couldn’t finish her question before she was thrown hastily, and she groaned as her back hit the ground with force. “Ben, what are you—“

“My mother sent you, didn’t she?” It was more of an accusation than a question. He was on her at the next second, shoving her legs apart and settling in between them and he pinned her down.

Rey attempted to shove him off but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head in one of his hands. She was panting from her struggle and the weight of his body on top of her. For the first time since he interrogated her, she felt truly afraid of him.

It clicked then. He didn’t know her, meaning this wasn’t Ben in her dreams again. She breathed a sigh of relief. _This isn’t real._

“Answer me!” Kylo demanded, his hand closing on her throat again. His thick leather gloves on her skin made her shudder as he restricted the blood flow. She was beginning to feel lightheaded.

“Stop!” She cried, and tears unwillingly came to her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you don’t?” She could detect the sarcasm laced through his words even as his voice was distorted by the modulator in his mask. “Perhaps, this will make you remember.”

His hand left her throat and she breathed in greedily, as his hand trailed down to her chest. He ripped open the front part of her tunic, and she gasped when she felt cold air against her nipples.

_No, no, no—_

“Tell me, _girl,_ ” He purred, his leather covered fingers trailing down to the valley between her breasts. “What exactly did the general tell you about me?”

“I swear she didn’t tell me anythi—“ The words got caught in her throat as he closed two fingers over one of her nipples and pinched. Warmth pooled in her belly as a shot of pleasure ran through her at his touch. Rey had never been touched there before. His finger circled teasingly over her areola as the rest of his hand massaged her breast. Her body betrayed her as the peaks hardened against his evasive touch as her mind screamed.

“Perhaps you need more convincing,” Kylo said, moving his hand away from her wrist but keeping her own hands prisoner with a force hold. She struggled against it, and he obscenely watched her breasts bounce from the exertion. “My master never taught me this. He prefers a _different_ way of torture, I suppose.”

His fingers looped through the waistband of the pants she was wearing, tearing them down along with her underthings. She closed her legs as she was exposed from the waist down, the tears coming to her eyes again.

  _It’s just a dream, only a dream, this isn’t Ben, this isn’t Ben—_

He was back on her in a few seconds,  the cool leather covering his hands gripping her thighs, pulling her legs apart violently. His mask was unreadable as his hand moved up her thigh to her center, his fingers pushing through the folds to obscenely slide a finger down her slit and dipping into her center. She choked out a cry and he violated her, his finger curling inside her.

Kylo hummed approvingly. “Looks like the general sent the Resistance’s whore, how do you think they would feel if they knew how wet you were for _Kylo Ren?_ ”

“Please, stop,” Rey begged as she sobbed, wanting to scream. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

He slipped another finger inside her then, thrusting both digits in and out of her with wet sounds. He fucked her with his fingers, her pussy contracting around them as he brought her closer to the precipitous. She didn’t want this, not this way. Growing up on Jakku, she constantly feared someone would try to take advantage of her this way. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to struggle against his hold. Rey felt her stomach tighten, her body betraying her as she groaned, desperate for release. He stopped his assault right when she reached the edge, bringing her back from falling suddenly, his fingers leaving her empty.

“Bad girls don’t get to come.” Through the modulator, she heard the smile in his voice. He gripped her thighs again, pulling them apart further. The leather of his gloves was sticky with her juices, and she shivered as she was completely bared to him again. The wind kissed her wet skin, and it made her nipples harden and slick drip down to her puckered hole. She panted vulgarly, her body craving his hot touch.

“Who are you?” Kylo asked, coercing her to answer by massaging her thighs gently with his fingers. Needing him to get off of her before she succumbed to further humiliation, she submitted.

“I’m R-rey,” She said, weakly. Rey realized how pathetic she must look, her clothes torn off and her body violated by the person she’d sworn to destroy. She started crying again, against her will. Instead, he had destroyed her. “Please, I’ll tell you anything.”

“Where is the droid?”

Rey answered honestly. “I don’t know.”

Kylo sighed, the sound a gurgle coming out of the mask. “Rey, just know that it doesn’t give me any pleasure to do this.” He released her thighs, settling back on his knees as he removed his tunic and unbuttoned the belt on his pants. Rey stared up at him as he simply left on his arm guards, mask, and pants.

“What are you doing?” Fear seeped into her voice as she realized what he planned to do.

He unlaced the front of his pants, pulling out his large cock with one hand. It was throbbing, precum weeping out of the slit on the head as he stroked it and positioned it over her center.

“I’m going to fuck you, _Rey._ ” He held her down by her waist as he thrust his cock into her cunt with one movement of his hips, filling her completely with himself. She screamed at the sudden intrusion, her body stretching painfully to accommodate his length and girth. It felt like he had ripped her in half.

 Kylo groaned as her pussy tightened around his hard rod, reluctantly pulling back but leaving his cock mostly inside of her. He looked down at their joining and chuckled.

“Not such a slut, Rey,” He purred, his hand coming in between them to touch the blood from her torn hymen. “Now you can tell all your rebel scum friends that Kylo Ren stole your virginity and fucked you bloody.”

Rey was tempted to spit in his face. He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up as he thrust his length completely into her pussy again, thrusting in and out of her violently, her breasts bouncing every time he entered her. She bit her lip hard to avoid making any humiliating sounds. He fucked her mercilessly, her pussy unbelievably tight around him.

“Fuck, you’re so wet and tight.” Kylo groaned, never letting up his grueling pace. One of his hands moved to her mound, and his thumb found her bundle of nerves. He rubbed it viciously, making her cry out against her will. “I want to feel you come around my cock.”

It was too much and Rey came suddenly, finally pushed over the edge by his disgusting mouth and his length’s assault on her cunt. She screamed out his name as he thrust into her hard one last time as he came after her, his hot seed filling her womb as the walls of her pussy milked every last drop.

By the time he pulls out of her, her tears have dried. He’s released his force hold on her wrists but she doesn’t move at all. She feels his spend vulgarly dripping out of her center, and she’s exhausted from fighting him and being fucked by him.

Rey felt betrayed by her own body and disgusted with herself for enjoying it. She didn’t want it, not this way, never this way. He forced himself upon her, humiliated her and made her feel repulsed in herself. She begged to be able to move to scrub the memory of his touch from her body, and she forced her eyes to close to prevent from spilling tears again. She would cry no more for him.

He surprised her by removing his helmet, putting it down beside her. Kylo shook his hair off his face, and he grinned down at her.

“I think I’ll keep you, Rey.”

And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To those who skipped over it because they felt uncomfortable with the non-con scene, pretty much Rey revisits Takodana in her dream (this doesn't actually happen "in real" per say) and is hunted by Kylo again but instead of abducting her, he rapes her. At first, she thinks it's Ben but it's really just a dream she's having. Must've been lack of sleep.   
> Anyways, thank you to everyone who has left kudos as well as comments and have subscribed to this story. It's my first ever Reylo story so this is pretty much my second baby (as my first baby is a real, human baby lol). Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you happen to find any grammar, spelling errors, I don't have a beta and I'm a lazy editor so if you point anything out I will fix. Thanks again and see you next chapter! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my very good author friend, Malevolent Reviere who pretty much inspires me with her stories every day. I strive to be as great a writer as she is. She's had a pretty rough week so go over to her stories and send her some looooove. <3


End file.
